


GET HYDRATED, BITCH

by Meeeeeeemes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dehydration, Fainting, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, What Was I Thinking?, dean and cas are idiots, i dont know how to tag this, we still love then though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeeeeeemes/pseuds/Meeeeeeemes
Summary: after cas fainted from dehydration dean tries to make him drink water. cas attempts to run away from him





	GET HYDRATED, BITCH

**Author's Note:**

> its m first fanfic woooow im so gonna regret this xd. yeah. im not native speaker so any help wih fiding spelling or grammar mistakes would be appreciated. have fun reading this absolutely disaster of mine xd

Maybe he wasn’t supposed to be running that fast after he fainted. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t his fault- he just forgot that human bodies needed to stay hydrated. Dean and Sam forgot to tell him about than inconvenience, they just told him it was obvious to drink. Well, it wasn’t for Cas apparently. Fainting in the middle of the street wasn’t pleasant at all. He wasn’t going to risk another accident. He worried Dean and Sam enough already. 

But all of this doesn’t really help him now. He was running away from Dean you see. He was trying to make Cas drink even more water than he already did and Cas wasn’t sure he was going to survive another bottle of it.

‘’Caaaaas!!! Where are you Caaas??!!’’ Castiel heard Dean call him and he quickly hid behind the corner, in some small, dark alley.

There was silence for a moment and then....

‘’THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE.....!!!!!’’

Cas yelled and ran away, Dean on his heels.  
Then something hit his head from behind.  
He stopped and picked up a water bottle. That was a mistake, because a second later another bottle hit his head.

‘’GET HYDRATED, BITCH!!!’’

Cas covered his head in case of more water bottles coming his way.

‘Lord please save me from the wrath of Dean Winchester’ he though as he slowly turned to face Dean.

‘’Good afternoon Dean’’ said Castiel like he just wasn’t hit with a plastic bottle

‘’Stop running from me!!’’ Dean stepped closer with a bunch of water bottles in his arms

‘’What are those?’’ asked Castiel eyeing the bottles 

‘’Those’’ said Dean trying desperately to hold all the bottles ‘’Are water bottles you are going to drink’’ he looked at Cas ‘’Now’’

Castiel looked at Dean like he was crazy. 

‘’You know that drinking six litres of water can kill someone?’’

Dean seemed taken aback. 

‘’What..? But... water is healthy’’ Deans voice cracked

‘’Not is big doses.’’ Castiel rubbed his temples

‘’You just destroyed all I believed in Cas’’ he looked absolutely devastated ‘’Why would you do something like this? You can’t just destroy old man dreams...’’

Castiel sighed. Now Dean was going to be like that all day. Unless....

‘’...the sense of my life have been taken away. I don’t know what I should do-‘’

‘’Dean.’’ Interrupted Cas ‘’Do you want to go eat some pie?’’

He couldn’t say no to this.

‘’Why are you even asking? Of course yes!’’ Dean looked like gleeful child. In a way he was a child. A child with a gun. Lots of guns. ‘’Are we going then? I know a place not far from here.’’

Cas nodded and so they went, hand in hand with one another.


End file.
